Love Drunk
by BandanasAreCool
Summary: ...or maybe just drunk. Kogan. One-shot. Read?


**A/N: Hey there, it's BandanasAreCool! So, if you're looking for the next chapter to Hum Hallelujah, then I don't know if I'll get to it today. So now you're thinking, WHY THE HELL ARE YOU WRITING THIS THEN? So, um, I guess this just kinda popped into my mind? And I haven't been able to get it out all day (THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID) so, here goes nothing?**

**By the way, this is Kogan, and I've never written slash before. It's a one-shot, I'm not really into writing slash (but I do read it) but I had all these ideas, and I love Kogan, so try and enjoy it?**

**DISCLAIMER: Screw this, I don't even need one. You get the idea.**

_**~*~*Welcome to BandanasAreCool's first ever attempt at slash!*~*~**_

Kendall stood by the drink table, incredibly bored. The four BTR boys had gotten to the party a couple of hours ago, and it sucked major balls. He grabbed another beer and stood there, drinking it and scanning the room, looking for the other guys, or maybe some girls to go hit on.

He was in a big room with a dance floor and a long table set up as a bar. There were groups of people everywhere, couples grinding, making out in corners, some sneaking off to the rooms upstairs. The room was dimly lit and the music was loud. He could see a group of people outside smoking, but couldn't tell what. As he looked into the mass of people, he saw James dancing with some girl. Well, some people might call it dancing. They had their hips pressed up against eachother, and were moving with the music, but the main point of their little exchange seemed to be more about how James's hand crept up her thigh. He slid it up, higher and higher, until his fingers slipped under the edge of her tiny gold tube dress.

_That sly bastard_, he thought, shaking his head slowly. Kendall kept looking around, when Logan walked up.

"Sucky party, huh?" Logan said, handing him a beer. The fact that Logan was choosing to drink himself, without even being offered by anyone, said something about the party.

Kendall began to say he already had one, when he looked down, realizing his was empty. Shrugging, he took the other beer from Logan and opened it. Without looking up, he gestured towards James and the girl in the tiny dress. "Hey," he said, "look at James and his latest project."

"Jeez, they better get a room!" Logan said, eyebrows raised and wondering if James realized he was in public.

Kendall looked up from his beer to notice that since he had looked away, James had picked the girl up, her legs hooked around his back, and was now making out with her.

"Think they can make it to a room?" Kendall joked, trying to tear his eyes away from the scene unfolding before them.

Logan laughed, then got a worried look in his eyes. "Kendall, this means James isn't watching Carlos!"

Kendall raised his eyebrows for a second, trying to sort out what Logan had just said. Everything was just kind of blending together.

Then he got it. Everytime they went to a party, one of the three was assigned to "watch" Carlos. That person's job was to casually follow Carlos around, making sure he stayed away from drugs, alcohol, girls, and anything breakable. Of course, they never told Carlos this, and the person who had to watch him generally watched carefully, from a slight distance. James obviously wasn't doing his part tonight.

Kendall sighed. "We better go find him," he said to Logan, who nodded and followed him to go find Carlos.

They rushed around the house, going outside, through clouds of smoke and groups of people dancing. After a few minutes of hunting, a couple of girls walked over to them.

"You guys want a drink?" a girl with black hair asked, as each of them held out a shot.

Logan and Kendall looked at eachother and shrugged, taking them. They drank them and set the tiny glasses down on a table. They ran off to continue their search, leaving the girls confused and frustrated.

They kept looking, finally coming back to the table where they started.

"You know," Kendall began, "maybe we don't need to find Carlos. Maybe we should just try to enjoy the night and relax."

"But Kendall! He'll get high! Or drunk! Or get some girl pregnant! Or break stuff!" Logan replied.

"Oh come on," Kendall said, shaking his head "he's a big kid. Let him have a little fun for once." Kendall's green eyes glinted mischeviously.

Logan caved, relaxing a little. Kendall always got his way. Kendall grabbed a couple beers, handing one to Logan. They drank them. Then a few more.

Several drinks later, both boys were feeling a little dizzy.

"So," Kendall said, looking at Logan, eyes glinting. "Whadaya wanna do?" He asked in a sing-song voice.

"Well," Logan replied, trying to keep his head straight even though the room was rocking, "we should probably go find Carlos and Ja-"

"Ssshhh Logie!" Kendall cut him off, giggling. "You're talking SO loud!"

Was he? Logan couldn't really tell, everything was a little muffled.

"And come ON," he continued, whining, "we haven't had any fun all night! Isn't it our turn to enjoy ourselves a little?" Kendall had gotten really close, so Logan backed up. The more he backed up, the mor Kendall advanced.

Soon enough, Kendall had driven Logan into a corner, still giggling.

"Um, Kendall?" Logan asked, "What are you doing?" he said it hesitantly, but wasn't really sure he wanted to be hesitant. This was a lot more fun than he'd had all night.

"Having fun," Kendall answered sweetly, pressing his hips up against Logan's and moving his face reaaalllly close.

"Yeah, but why this?" Logan said, gesturing to their position, not that he minded. He wasn't trying to get Kendall to move or anything.

"Why the hell not?" Kendall said, his green eyes getting darker.

The next thing they knew, they were kissing. They kissed hard, and fast, with their mouths open. Logan reached up and curled his fingers into Kendall's dirty blonde hair. Kendall reached an arm around Logan's back and used the other to hold his neck, as he put his toungue deeper into Logan's mouth.

The room was spinning around them, some people watching, surprised, while others continued like nothing at all had happened. They didn't care, couldn't even tell there were others watching. They were completely drunk, but they were definitely having more fun than they'd had all night.

They couldn't tell which way was up or down, but they did each know one thing. Kendall knew he was kissing Logan, and Logan knew he was kissing Kendall.

_***~*~Woohoo! A page break! *sighs* FINALLY~*~***_

All four boys stumbled into the car, thinking about the night.

"Hey, Rick!" James called to the driver as they got in. Gustavo had a driver who always went to pick up and drop off the guys from parties, because he didn't want them getting into some drunk driving accident. He had also instructed the driver not to tell him anything about the state the four were in after parties or anything they had talked about. He wanted no part of their private lives.

As soon as Kendall sat down, Carlos and James started laughing.

"Dude," Carlos said, "you have a MASSIVE hickey on you neck."

Kendall's hand flew to his neck, while Logan bit his lip and looked away.

"Was she hot?" James asked, smiling to himself about his own night. Kendall nodded in reply.

Carlos smiled in admiration. "One to ten?" he probed, leaning forward to hear the answer.

"Ten," Kendall replied, looking directly at Logan, "Definitely a ten."

_**~*~*It's over! Don't cry, you still have the author's note!*~*~**_

**A/N: So, whatcha think? I don't really write slash, so sorry if it sucks. I just wanted to do this one little one-shot. I hope you liked it!**


End file.
